


We're OK

by Bowthaisarecool



Series: jonsadrabblefest 2020 [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Post S8, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, aka Jon does go to the wall but he comes back!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowthaisarecool/pseuds/Bowthaisarecool
Summary: Jon still goes the to wall to appease the Unsullied army, but the moment they dip, Sansa writes his pardon and Jon gets to come home the moment it's safe to travelOriginally posted for the jonsadrabblefest in May 2020
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: jonsadrabblefest 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928638
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	We're OK

**Author's Note:**

> this song just screams jonsa to me so (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> Day 5: Spring

**“I wish this winter would hurry  
****These days are getting blurry  
****And I don't know where I am.  
****I'm dreaming of the springtime,  
****Oh, but in the meantime  
****I'm weathering the storm.”  
-** _OK, Branches_

* * *

Though the battle against the dead was long over, winter still remained in the North. And Sansa Stark remained with it. 

“ _Where will we go?”_  
_“I’ll protect you, I promise.”_  
_“The North is Yours.”_

She didn’t want any of those promises if it meant costing her Jon. But she got them, and they did. Queen in the bloody North and she couldn’t even stop him from being sent to the Wall. As frustrating as that was, Sansa would be patient. Once the rest of _her_ army has left Westeros and the Ironborn have settled, she’ll get Jon back. She may not have been able to stop him from being sent there, but the Wall is still in the North and that’s now her jurisdiction. She just has to wait out the white winds. And besides, he promised to return, and Jon Snow keeps his promises to her.

_“You’ll come back to me Jon. Promise it.”_

_“Aye, I promise. Don’t cry, sweetling, this isn’t a goodbye.”_

_“Gods look at me crying when it’s you who has to leave and should be comforted. I’m sorry I couldn’t fight harder for your freedom Jon.”_

_“Shhh, there’s nothing to apologize for Sansa. It’s not forever, I’m coming back.”_

_“When?”_

_“When the last snow falls and the first blooms of spring grows. I’ll get on a horse and ride straight back to you. How does that sound? Nothing could keep me away.”_

_\--_

There was laughter and merriment all around him. Children playing in the newly melted lake, spearwives exchanging tales by a fire, Tormund chugging his goat’s milk. After so many moons of Jon waiting for the sign of **spring** , it was finally here. Jon could finally go home to his Sansa.


End file.
